To feel warm again
by Shadoe Dove
Summary: A camping adventure cut short but will a new bond be made. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker and Sombra were at Widowmaker's home and Sombra went to Widowmaker who was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Widow, let's go on an adventure."

"Non."

Sombra whined.

"Why not?"

"Last time we went on an adventure of yours we were chased by the cops in the middle of nowhere."

"But we didn't get arrested."

"No we didn't, but the answer is still no."

"It's no fun to go alone."

"Then go find new friends."

"That's so much work and it'll make me look like I'm desperate."

"Sucks to be you then."

"You're so mean to me."

 **(Time skip of one week later)**

During that time Widowmaker and Sombra had been indoors but that meant torture for Widowmaker and depression from Sombra. Torture because Sombra would ask for an adventure when the rain cleared up while depression would be Sombra either sobbing on Widowmaker's lap or in her room. This happened three times a day every day for a week.

It was storming hard.

"Please Widow, just one overnight adventure?"

"Non."

"Gabe said that we have to bond at least for a month and if we don't he's going to have us without missions."

Widowmaker closed the book that she had been reading then looked at Sombra, visibly annoyed.

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

Sombra ran out of the living room then came back out with a large bag as if she was going camping.

"You and I are going to have a 48 hour challenge of both camping and exploring an abandoned hospital."

"Where did you get this idea from?"

"From a dare website. It would have been a week but it's raining so we'll stick with a 48 hour challenge."

Widowmaker nodded then left to her room and got ready for the adventure."

After they were packed with everything they needed Widowmaker and Sombra left their home and they went to where their location was going to be.

As they were on the road Widowmaker was driving and Sombra was reading an email.

"The person who sent this challenge just sent a message."

"What does it say."

"They said that when we get there we have to park the car far from the area and book it to the neighborhood. There are two men guarding the whole place, one drives while the other is in the large building. Most importantly, they are allowed to shoot you if they see you."

'Why did I agree to this?'

"Still want to go?"

"Yeah."

When they got there Widowmaker parked away from the area just as instructed then they got their bags.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"Go."

With that both ran to the neighborhood.

As they were running they had to hide in the bushes and in the small homes that were in the area.

"So far so good. We're going to split up and have the messages with our phones. We'll meet back here in two hours, if anything happens head back to the car and let the others know."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

They went on ahead to the large building but was careful not to be seen.

 **With Sombra**

Sombra was walking through the neighborhood but something caught her eye. She saw someone run through the neighborhood and had ducked into a bush.

She smiled to herself.

"This is going to be fun."

Sombra got on her headset and spoke.

"Hey Widow, we got someone here."

"Where are they?"

"Right now in the neighborhood but they seem to be doing the same challenge we're doing."

"Understood."

Sombra began to run more but only slowly so that she could watch were the person was going and out of sight.

 **Guy 1**

He was hiding and sent a text.

'I just saw a car and there's a chick who's following me, I'll lose her very quickly, so don't worry.'

He rushed through the bushes into the next house but stayed hidden then got a text from his friends.

 **Guy 2**

'Got it. Almost at the hospital.'

 **Guy 3**

'Made it inside, careful, there is shattered glass right at the door'

The male trio went on with their goal to explore the area but really had to be extra careful do to the warning of getting shot at.

The third friend was the only one who made it inside but he had snuck into one of the rooms and put his night vision goggles since it was so dark and he could only hope that his friends had packed theirs.

He then glanced out the widow to see that his friends were together but not too far from them was the car that they had to be weary of.

He then silently made his way through the first floor and was glad he had his night vision goggles because it was pitch black and thanks to the heavy storm it wasn't going to be easy.

 **With Widowmaker**

She was able to get into the large building and made it quickly to the rooftop but didn't see anyone then she got her recon visor on.

"Sombra, anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, other than the person I mentioned to you. I'm going to hack into their phones since thier's are connected."

Just then Widowmaker and Sombra heard the conversation between the two friends that were still in the Neighborhood.

"The man that was driving doesn't have alarms and the chick I lost in the neighborhood had a Mohawk but it had purple highlights."

"That means, that woman was Sombra. Awesome, she's so hot she's spicy."

"Really? You're hitting on her now?"

"Hey why not? I would let her hack me anytime."

"We still have to keep going."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I wonder how Rakaro's going to handle this."

"So far he's doing great."

"Knowing him, he's in the building on the second floor. I wonder why he hasn't said anything yet."

"Well Rakaro's not much of a talker."

"True."

For Widowmaker she looked down at the ground and frowned. For once she didn't bring her gun then went back inside and was quietly walking through the hallway.

Widowmaker then stopped when she heard Sombra on her headset.

"So clearly Rakaro is the smart one."

"Looking for him right now."

Widowmaker went on walking but then she entered into a room but it was dark so then she left it alone and went around the corner.

 **Guy 3**

He had saw Widowmaker enter the room that he was in but he was hiding behind a desk. He was in shock that it was Widowmaker but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting past her, so far he was smart enough not to make a sound.

 **With Sombra**

Sombra had hacked into the cameras of the boys then her eyes widened when she saw just how close Rakaro was to Widowmaker but didn't have to say because one of the others guys was looking through their cameras and once again they had a conversation for all to hear.

"Oh shit, Rakaro you got the perfect view of Widowmaker's butt. It is just as nice and juicy as the news showed it."

"He's behind her, so brave."

Widowmaker had turned around but then activated her recon visor so that she could see Rakaro's camera only to see that he was around the corner that she had just left.

She went back only to see that he had booked it away from her. She chased after him and they ran to the rooftop.

When they got there Widowmaker spoke.

"Turn around."

Rakaro turned around and had his hands up.

He had dark tanned skin and long dark brown hair that hung to his upper back. He had amber orange eyes and was in his late 20's. He wore a black singlet shirt and black loose pants with black shoes. He wore a black bandana around his neck and had a black pilot's bag strapped to him.

Widowmaker just placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you here for the challenge of camping and exploring as well?"

Rakaro blinked then nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Widowmaker then pushed a button on her visor.

"I have Rakaro with me on the roof."

Sombra smiled.

"I got his friends but nothing on the guards yet."

"Come to the rooftop, so we can talk about the challenge a bit more."

"Got it."

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter, I hope that this was fairly good. Let me know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sombra and the others made it to the rooftop all five of them were looking at a map that Rakaro had printed.

"As of right now the guards will be making their rounds so the safest place of the hospital for us to be is in the morgue. It won't lock while we're in there but it is the safest place for us right now."

They were hesitant then Sombra peeked over to the ground.

"Now would be the time to go, the guards are coming."

The five of them made a run for it but were careful to not to be seen or make noise as they rushed to the morgue.

When they got to the morgue they hid and waited silently.

Sombra then noticed a desk at the end of the morgue and went to it. She saw that there was a file and they all looked at it.

"It's a record of studies for a single operation that happened her right before it was shut down."

They each had a paper and Widowmaker read hers to herself.

Test subject 24

Took all hard drugs but each had the opposite effect on the subject.

Notes: Lack of understanding.

Widowmaker then saw a journal and on each page was a photo of every test subject. She skipped to subject 24 and her eyes slightly widened.

Subject 24 looked very young as if he was a teenager about 16. She then took the photo out and saw that there was a note on the back.

Malkro Nakaris

Age:19

All five of them then got their sleeping bags out and Sombra got the cameras set for the night.

"Alright so that should cover everything."

Rakaro and his friends nodded then slept on one side while Sombra and Widowmaker fell asleep on the other side.

 **Timeskip**

They had woken up only to see that there was a door opened and went to check it out.

They saw that it was a lab and they went further in.

After all five were in the door closed and locked.

"What is this?"

"So the lab part is working."

Widowmaker saw a body tank and went to it.

It kind of surprised her to see a man in the tank. There were wires connected to him but she saw that he was nude so she had stepped away from the tank.

Rakaro and Sombra saw a computer and moved the mouse.

Just then they saw the computer turn on and a doctor appeared on it.

" _Hello there, if you are listening to this message that means the hospital has been shut down but only the lab will work. Only one of my test subjects will still be active but at the same time very deadly due to both his testing and his genetics. As of right now you will have 30 minutes to escape this place before he is released and hunts you down and I will tell you now, he eats people. Good luck to you."_

Widowmaker looked back at the tank only to see that the man had a hand against the glass then the five of them made a run for it when the door to the lab opened up.

Widowmaker and Sombra scattered but the guy trio had stuck together as they ran.

For Widowmaker and Sombra it didn't take long for them to hear screams and gun shots but they both kept running.

When they made it to their car they drove away as fast as they could.

 **On the road**

"What was that just now?"

"No clue, but no more overnight challenges."

"We were there for only 24 hours but it got cut short when that message from that doctor came on."

"There's no need to worry."

Widowmaker and Sombra both saw that it the man from the tank and to make thing's worse he was naked.

He raised his hands in defense as he spoke.

"I'm not going to attack you, I just followed you by your scent. One of you had cinnamon while the other smiled like blueberries. It was a lovely mix."

They went on driving then Sombra spoke.

"Who are you and what's your age?"

The man smiled.

"I'm Malkro Nakaris and as for the age, I can't really answer I've been in that tank for so long."

Widowmaker spoke.

"He's 32. The lab was shut down while he was in his 20's."

When they got back to Widowmaker's home Widowmaker led Malkro to a spare bedroom. She didn't looked at him but she couldn't blame him for anything.

She then left out of the room.

"Wait here, I'll look for some clothes you can wear."

She returned a few minutes later with some clothes.

She waited in the hallway while Malkro was putting the clothes on.

When he was done Sombra and Widowmaker looked at him.

He was a tall man that had dark skin and was very toned in muscle. His eyes were closed and he had dark brown hair that hung to his waist.

Malkro then took a step closer.

"What are your names?"

Sombra smiled.

"I'm Sombra and the person you'll be staying with is Widowmaker."

"Thank you in advance."

Widowmaker didn't say anything at first then Sombra smiled even wider.

"So Malkro, is something wrong with your eyes?"

Malkro turned his head.

"I lost them when I became a testing subject in the lab."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

He shook his head.

"All I know was being a test subject and stuffed into the tank."

"Hmmm."

"I do have a question though."

"Yes?"

"How long was the place shut down while I was in that tank?"

Widowmaker turned her head.

"For seven years. You were 19 when you first went in but in your mid 20's you were put into the tank and then the place was shut down."

Malkro lowered his head.

"Wow, that long."

Sombra then smiled as she patted his back.

"Don't worry, Malkro. We'll help you the best way we can so you can go back into society."

"Would that be a good idea those doctors really did a number on me and I'm kind of nervous on what changes were made."

"No need to worry."

"Hold on."

Malkro carefully reached out to touch them then his hands landed on their shoulders.

"Since I can't see I at least want to memorize your scent and touch."

Widowmaker just looked at him then Sombra closed her eyes.

"Whatever you to do, is fine."

With that Sombra left.

"I'll be right back."

With that she left while Widowmaker grabbed Malkro's hand and placed it on her cheek.

"…."

"Widowmaker, how come you're cold?"

Widowmaker couldn't blame him then she closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you another time."

With that she led him to the study and had him to sit next to her.

"Knowing Sombra she'll be getting dinner while she's out so in the mean time we could just stay in here."

"Okay."

She watched him as he sniffed the air and went to the bookshelf.

"Widowmaker, sorry to bother you."

"What is it?"

"Until I get my sight back, will you read to me?"

Widowmaker was taken by slight surprise but she had a small smile.

"I will."

She got a book from the shelf and Malkro sat on the floor as if she was a little kid and Widowmaker began to read to him.

 **AN: There is the second chapter I hope that it was alright and I will update when I get the chance.**


End file.
